wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelly
Nelly '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #1 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3889. Wii Sports Resort Nelly is the best Mii, showing the best skills. She is one of the best Table Tennis players at the skill of 1391-1395 (the 8th best player). In Swordplay, she is the 14th best at 1301-1305 and is quite good. In Basketball, she is at 1151-1155 and has a team of Alex and Jessie. She is pretty far back in Cycling, coming 71st out of 98. Armors Nelly uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Nelly is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ''ネリー'' (Nerī). *Her Korean name is ''넬리'' (Nelli). *She has the highest average skill level out of the Wii Sports Resort Miis, at a whopping 1281+. **This makes her the Best Mii in Wii Sports Resort to appear in every armor in Swordplay Showdown, only by Overall Skill Level. **Despite this, Nelly is only ranked #40 for her Total Skill Level. This is because having debuted in Wii Sports Resort, she only competes in 4 sports, as opposed to 6 or 7. *She is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. **She reaches the player with a horde of Golden Armored Miis (Midori, Alex, Giovanna, etc.) either around her, behind her or in front of her, depending on how she spawns on the stage. **She is the last female Mii to appear in Small Black Armor, the last male being Tommy. *She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Excluding Bosses, Nelly is the rarest opponent in Swordplay Showdown, only appearing in 7 Stages. Her first appearance is on Stage 7. She appears on stages 7, 8, 10, 14, 18, 19 and 20. She armors herself stronger and stronger too. From ''Red'' to ''Green'' to ''Gold'' to ''Purple'' to ''Purple'' again to ''Purple Thin'' and to ''Black''. *Nelly is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii to have a face full of wrinkles. *Despite having the highest average skill level, she plays on Beginner in Wii Party. This is likely to compensate for her high average skill level. **This is similar to Tommy, who has the 3rd highest average skill level but is also a Beginner in Wii Party. *In Table Tennis and Basketball, Nelly is right-handed. *On Overall Skill Level, she is ranked to be the best Beginner Mii, best Female Beginner Mii, best Mii that debuted on Wii Sports Resort, best Female Mii that debuted on Wii Sports Resort and best Female Mii in general. *Nelly, Jessie, and Rachel all have green eyes, dark blonde eyebrows, light skin, blonde hair, same nose, and the same lip color. **This is not to say that they are related, as not any Miis in Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relation. * Her skill level is always above 1150 and below 1400. * She is listed under the "Cool Old Lady" trope in TV Tropes. * She's the only CPU to have that hair and those eyes. Gallery NellyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Nelly, as seen in the portrait Badge-53-4.png|Nelly's Badge Badge-38-5.png|Nelly's Badge Badge-81-0.png|Nelly's Badge Nelly.png|Nelly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Records view.jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Nelly in Swordplay Duel 033.jpg|Nelly in the middle 20180210_074826.jpg|Nelly and her teammates Jessie and Alex in Basketball 2018-03-02 (47).png|Nelly about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-23 (11).png|Nelly (left). as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0572.jpg|Nelly in her swimsuit DSC01982.JPG|Nelly in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-07-24 (15).png|Nelly playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.00.07_PM.png|Another picture of Nelly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0442.JPG 2018-08-16 (46).png|Nelly in Cycling IMG_0818.JPG|Nelly sword fighting at High Noon 2018-10-08 (110).png Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Nelly, Shohei, and Patrick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Yoshi, and Nelly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Image-0.jpg|Nelly with Abe, Tails and Daisy in Mario and Sonic at The Olympic Winter Games Not a bad time either. Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (38).png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Nelly in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Nelly wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1545.jpg Akira, Nelly and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(39).jpg IMG 2336.jpg Level 19.png IMG_2851.jpg|Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, Hiromi Alex,_Nelly_and_Haru_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, James, Sarah and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mia, Shohei and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Nelly, Miguel and Shohei participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Nelly, Rachel, Shinnosuke and Rainer participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George, Nelly, Jessie and Saburo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png James, Miguel and Nelly participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Nelly, Shohei and Julie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tommy, Julie and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Miyu, Shohei and Nelly participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miguel, Nelly and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Fritz, Patrick, Haru and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Nelly in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(286).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 29 36 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 58 26 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 43 00 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 14 15 PM.png Miis reacting to the Banana Split outbreak.jpg Cpu.png|'''Nelly is the fifth one on the first row. Helen, Elisa, Misaki, Sakura, Ursula, Emma, Nelly, and Rachel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 20191130_193052.jpg 20191213 075610.jpg|'Nelly' with all Black Armored enemies in Stage 14 of Swordplay Showdown. IMG 20191225 095512.jpg 20191226 202911.jpg|All Black Armored enemies with Pablo in Stage 20 of Swordplay Showdown. Mike, Miguel and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Females Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Mostly Pro Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Elderly CPU Miis Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Small Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with lipsticks